Desafio
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Los balticos y sus hermanas se van y tan solo queda alli Alfred. "He ganado" "No, de hecho he ganado yo"


Al fin lo termino... nunca un archivo me habia dado tantos problemas para subirlo.

Escrito con motivo del aniversario de Alfred e Ivan en un rol... para nyu, espero que te guste querida, aunque no sea muy haya realmente.

* * *

Ese día como por burla del destino había una temperatura inusualmente calida y el sol brillaba en lo alto, sabía que si salía y caminaba unos cuantos kilómetros hasta su campo de girasoles, el que con tanto cariño había preparado y protegido del frío y las heladas, vería sus girasoles inusualmente hermosos y girados hacia el sol.

Cualquier otro día del año o de su vida habría estado feliz de un clima así, pero no aquel, le habría gustado que ese día fuera uno de los más grises y fríos de su vida. La razón era simple.

Se acercó al amplió ventanal para observar como uno tras otro los bálticos y sus hermanas subían a los coches de sus jefes sin mirar atrás, para ya nunca volver. Volvía a estar solo de no ser por…

Se giró y contemplo la causa de que le hubieran abandonado, Alfred F. Jones. El americano le miraba con un gesto triunfal sin decir nada. Se separó del ventanal y caminó hacía él, con paso lento.

-He ganado –soltó el otro, sin poderse contener por mas tiempo.

-De hecho, he ganado yo –el americano frunció el ceño, ¿acaso el ruso no sería capaz de admitir su derrota? Aunque por otro lado era algo propio de villanos como él, solo los héroes eran justos.

-Te han abandonado, es el héroe quien gana, porque Ivan –pronunció su nombre humano con énfasis- los héroes siempre ganan.

-El estar solo no es nada nuevo.

-Se que te afecta, ¡no puede no afectarte! –observó el rostro del soviético, esperando percibir algún cambio, por mínimo que fuera, pero no, la sonrisa habitual seguía ahí, imperturbable.

-He ganado –repitió, sin inmutarse.

El americano se acercó mas al otro agarrándole del abrigo, ya con los nervios enervados, él que había ido hasta allí para ver a la gran nación rusa desmoronarse, se encontraba con que está se autoproclamaba vencedora, no podía permitir aquello.

-Vamos Alfred –soltó una risita infantil- ¿quieres saber porque he ganado?

El otro suspiró hondamente y asintió sin soltarlo, reteniendo las ganas que se hacían cada vez mas patentes en su interior de pegarle un puñetazo.

-He ganado porque estas conmigo.

Las pupilas del americano se hicieron más pequeñas y aflojó ligeramente el agarre, instándole a seguir.

-Sabía que algún día iba a ser derrotado, llevo vivo mucho tiempo como para no saber que todos los imperios acaban por caer. Pero no quería hacerlo por mano de cualquiera, tenias que ser tú. Desde que te conocí odie esa sonrisa enérgica, esa vitalidad esa faceta de "yo soy el héroe". Quería destruirte, verte suplicando por tu vida, empapado de sangre, que rogaras por ser uno conmigo…

Él americano ni se sorprendió de lo revelado por el otro.

-Lo se, ¿no es ese uno de tus pasatiempos? –sonrió arrogantemente- te encanta hacer sufrir a los demás y…

-Da –el soviético interrumpió al otro- pero, me di cuenta de que había algo mas, me costó entenderlo porque nunca había sentido algo así –acarició el rostro del otro con el dorso de la mano, Alfred frunció el ceño, pero no se apartó- amor, le llaman, suena tan estupido.

-No sigas 'key, Arthur tenía razón –se apartó del otro con brusquedad- ¿ya lo has descubierto? Él dice que es muy fácil saber lo que siento, ahora que has descubierto que te amo pensabas utilizarme ¿no?

Él ruso alzó una ceja visiblemente sorprendido, se veía que lo que decía el americano le era desconocido, este último se golpeó mentalmente y soltó un casi inaudible "fuck". El ruso rió audiblemente sin molestarse en contenerse provocando el sonrojo del menor.

-¡Ya vale! –miró hacía el suelo- ¿y ahora que? Vamos a salir y eso como una pareja norm…

-No creo que eso sea posible –interrumpió al otro, dejando ya de reír- voy a hacerte daño, mucho mas del que puedas soportar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo soy así, ah~ deberías de conocerme ya, solo soy capaz de herir a quienes quiero, acabarías por irte como los bálticos y mis hermanas.

El menor se acercó al otro y le abrazó sonriendo de manera arrogante, casi desafiante.

-¿Crees que me iré? Creo que –su sonrisa se volvió desafiante- tomare eso como un reto, voy a quedarme a tu lado, ¿aceptas el desafío bastardo comunista?

-Da ¿Cómo no aceptarlo niñato? –y sin mas le tomó por la nuca besándolo con violencia, siendo correspondido por el otro de igual forma.


End file.
